The Smash Tourney
The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: The Smash Tourney is the third episode dedicated to the anti-heroic protagonist, King K. Rool. This focuses him trying to get into Smash by participating in an arena filled with people also trying to get in. Synopsis King K Rool makes his way through the lands to find himself in a Smash Tournament. Why is he in this? Because now there is a King K Rool Mii Costume. Plot The episode begins with Krusha stumbling upon a grievous King K. Rool, to which the latter laments on how Nintendo made a Mii Costume out of him, effectively deconfirming the King of Kremlings' chances to get in. King K. Rool then heads out to participate in a Smash Tourney, noting that he traveled for quite some time to get there, possibly for days. However, Krusha notifies the King of Kremlings that he’s traveling on a mine cart via a green screen. As he heads towards the registration, Fredrik and Scrooge, when confronted, are proven to be uneligible to get in (with Fredrik being a one-time character and Scrooge being part of Disney). Meanwhile, PacMan asks what makes Marionette special to get into Smash Bros. The puppet replies about how he's from FNAF, but the crocodile barges in, stating he has moves and is prominent character in the Donkey Kong Franchise. PacMan lets both candidates into the tournament. While K. Rool is settling in, a Kremling notifies him about a challenger approaching. Banjo, Kazooie, and the crocodile begin arguing, but PacMan intervenes and tells the two to stop arguing. The two Kremlings that accompanied the Croc are kicked out. The Lemonball starts announcing about the tournament, and the rules that abide by it: # You have to be on the viable fighters list (effectively not allowing Marionette, Isaac, Meatboy, Super Sonic, David, Mr. Hat, Red Knight, Minecraft Skeleton, Chef Piggy, Norm, Cleffa, Steven, and Mickey Mouse). # A contestant must be eligible and not in the game (barring Kamek, Waluigi, Shadow, Nabbit, Croagunk, Hammer Bro, and Tingle). PacMan then declares everybody qualified to fight, before commencing the battle to start (and making a mess with his popcorn in the process). Birdo KO's Mew, with Banjo + Kazooie following up. As the tourney proceeds, the stakes begin to rise. Soon, only King K. Rool, Banjo + Kazooie, Rotom, Daisy, Shovel Knight, and Tails remain, since everybody else in the arena has been KO'd. After Shovel Knight eliminates Rotom, and King K. Rool defeating Daisy, Tails and Banjo + Kazooie attack K. Rool, with the crocodile declaring he wants to settle the score with the pair once and for all. However, Shovel Knight ends up taking out Banjo and Kazooie. Shovel Knight summons Tinker and his machine, causing Tails to get knocked out. Pac-Man runs in and stops the fight, disqualifying Shovel Knight for bringing Tinker in, which gives King K. Rool the win. However, Pac-Man tells the Kremling King he’s not done yet, and has to complete the test of dealing with the most annoying character. Marth, a tiny Amiibo, declares the croc to move out of the way. K. Rool, who is curious to know if there’s anyone else to fight, gets his answer when Bowser jumps in and knocks the crocodile to the ground. Dedede demands a bag of chips, hurting K. Rool’s ears. Pac-Man includes Shovel Knight to the roster before the latter could leave, noting his performance. Epilouge: Thunder Man voices his excitement on entering the Tourney. Unfortunately, Pac-Man told him that the tournament ended a few hours ago. Voicing his anger and insulting the lemonball, Pac-Man in response begins to pummel Thunder Man, which ends the episode there. Characters Main Characters * King K. Rool * Krusha * Shovel Knight * PacMan * Banjo and Kazooie Other Characters (Minor/cameos) * Scrooge McDuck * Marionette * Norm (cameo) * Chef Piggy (cameo) * Lord Fredrik * David (Pikmin) * Isaac * Meatboy * Super Sonic * Red Knight * Tingle * King Dedede * Daisy * Mew * Tinker Knight * Bowser * Tails Trivia * PacMan tells Super Sonic that he's not allowed in, which is nodding to the online game Super Smash Flash. * The elimination order goes in the following fashion in the battle: Birdo > Mew, Banjo Kazooie > White blob, Knuckles > Himself, Orange Monkey > Waddle Dee, Rotom > Toad Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool Category:Videos Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool